Pitch Black
Pitch Black is the main antagonist of the DreamWorks animated film, Rise of the Guardians. He is the evil Nightmare King who plots to make children forget their beloved Guardians and send the world into "eternal darkness", moments where fear is the only thing that can be felt anywhere and anyone. He is voiced by Jude Law. Appearance Pitch is tall and lithe in appearance. He has pale gray skin, dull golden eyes, and glossy black hair that is styled in spikes that curve towards the back of his head. He wears a black coat that appears to be made of tangible darkness. History ''Rise of the Guardians'' Pitch was originally a powerful master of terror, but after years of children being told that there is no such thing as the Boogeyman, Pitch's power waned until his existence was so fragile that he could not be seen or heard. This lonely existence, in comparison to the Guardians of Childhood, who are loved and believed in all over the world, caused Pitch to have a bitter hatred of the Guardians. For centuries, Pitch searched for a way to strike against his foes. Eventually, he found a way to transform the Sandman's dreams into nightmares, monstrous horses that he controls. Pitch attacks what gives the guardians their power: children's believe in them. He kidnaps the Tooth fairy's army of fairies to stop her from collecting teeth, but the other guardians help her perform her duties. Seeing that more direct action is in order, Pitch battles against the guardians, and manages to overwhelm the Sandman with black nightmare sand, killing him. Next, he sends nightmares to destroy the Easter Bunny's warren, while he distracts Jack Frost by taunting him with his memories. When all hope seems lost, Pitch approaches Jack in Antarctica, and offers that they join forces. When Jack refuses, Pitch snaps his magic staff in two and throws him into a crevasse. Children all around the world cease to believe in the Guardians, all until it came down to one boy named Jamie. With so few children believing in them, the Guardians become weak, and Pitch, incredibly strong. As Jamie's believe is too irrepressible, Pitch tries to kill the boy, but the Guardians all try to protect him. With encouragment from Jack and the other Guardians, Jamie gets his friends together and prepares to stand up to Pitch. By not giving in to fear, the children gain the power to turn nightmare sand back into dream sand. The Guardians regain their strength and manage to fight off Pitch and the nightmares. Sandman is also revived. Ultimately, the children no long fear Pitch and so no longer see or hear him. Pitch attempts to run away, but his nightmares attack him, sensing his own fears, and dragged him down into his lair. Gallery Rise-of-the-GUARDIANS-PITCH.jpg Pitch Black.gif|Pitch Black Kozmotis Pitchiner.jpg|Kozmotis Pitchiner aka Pitch. Pitch the Nightmare King.jpg|Pitch, the Nightmare King. Pitch Black.JPG|Pitch Black aka Pitch. Pitch-the-nightmare-king-jude-law-in-rise.jpg Pitchgrin.png Pitch.png PITCH.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1934.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-1973.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2005.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-2048.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3607.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3640.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-3669.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5244.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-5292.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-7415.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-7425.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-7507.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps_com-7510.jpg Rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8074.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8080.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8082.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8089.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8112.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8153.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8156.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-8163.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9903.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9911.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9922.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9925.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9934.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9944.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9952.jpg rise-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-9955.jpg Trivia *Pitch is also the main villain and final boss in Rise of the Guardians: The Video Game. *Pitch is considered to be one of Dreamworks' most evilest villains (alongside with General Mandible, Gallaxhar, Drago Bludvist, Tighten, and Lord Shen). *In the books which the film is based off, Pitch was originally an alien army general named Kozmotis Pitchiner, who was possessed by fear demons. Whether or not this canon to the film is unknown, but unlikely. *Black is his signature color. *In the film, Pitch is shown as an evil counterpart of Sandy, the Sandman: While Sandy is bright, short, round and gives happy dreams, Pitch is dark, tall, willowy and gives fear and nightmares. *His underground lair is located down a dark hole under an old and damaged bed. *While some believe Pitch was killed by his nightmares, the fact that the Guardians mention they'll be available to thwart his plans each time he shows up makes clear that he was merely imprisoned deep in his lair and will only be set free once again if he manages to reconquer his own fears. *He look's similar to Epic's Mandrake. Coincidently, Epic and Rise of the Guardians were both based on the works of William Joyce. Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Bogeymen Category:Fearmongers Category:Scythemen Category:Child-Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Axemen Category:Archers Category:Riders Category:Teleporters Category:Liars Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Betrayed villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Trickster Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Immortals Category:Outright Villains Category:Outcast Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Evil from the past Category:Jerks Category:Dream Master Category:Empowered Villains Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Killjoy Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master Orator Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Extremists Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Speedster Category:Gaolers Category:Collector of Souls Category:Dark Magicians Category:Dark Forms Category:Hatemongers Category:Scapegoat Category:Depowered Villains Category:Attempted Murderer Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Murderer Category:Cowards